fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Magic
is a Lost Caster Magic which comes from the Soul Plane. It is quite a unique magic, in the fact that it consists of using Soul Energy to give the magic form. As a result of this, Soul Magic takes more than just Magical Energy in order to function properly. It also requires pure soul energy, from either the user of the magic, or from a source of energy nearby. This can be either another person,or a Soul Stone, a specially crafted Lacrima designed to hold a soul. Overview Little is known about Soul Magic and it's origins, other than spell tomes containing theory on the magic have been found around Fiore, however most information in these books have been incomprehensible. These books mentioned a "Soul Plane" from which all Soul Energy flows from. Most mages paid no heed to the ramblings, but one mage, a Darkness user known as Darklord Zerato saw more than most did.By using his knowledge of ancient languages, he managed to decipher the texts which showed him a way to learn this type of magic, and how to gain access to the source of the magic, the Soul Plane. It required large amounts of human souls in order to accomplish, so he began killing people and using the Soul Stones he had found alongside the books in order to trap their essence. Finally, he collected enough souls in order to learn this magic, and was able to open a way into the Soul Plane. There are currently only two ways to obtain this magic. Gathering human souls and teaching yourself from one of the spell tomes, or being taught by a current master of the magic. As it is not an elemental style, it has no weaknesses to them, nor does it have strengths. However, due to it's spells, it seems to be weak to sword attacks. Styles Two different styles of Soul Magic are currently known to exsist. Inner Soul and Outer Soul. These names relate to the source of the Soul Energy used for spells.Inner Soul Magic relies on soul energy from within the user, and has spells which focus on dealing heavy damage to one opponent, doing as little damage to surroundings as possible, and also has light healing magic as well. It is a smooth, flowing style which requires the user to be calm and strong-willed. Outer Soul Magic is pure destruction. It is fueled from external sources of energy, such as other people or from soul stones, and does as much damage as possible, in the shortest time. It is much more rigid and aggressive, and it's power scales with the malicous intent of the caster. The term "Dual Soul Magic" refers to a type of soul magic which uses a mix of both styles. Users Trivia *As the original author hasn't edited this site since September 1, 2013, decided to adopt this article until requests the ownership returned back to the original author. *Soul Magic originated on the Soul Plane, but only Zerato really know how. *If you want to use this magic, just drop me a message =D *Also,side note, found the picture on google. If anyone knows the artist, tell me xD